Cigarette et mélancolie
by nathdawn
Summary: CONCOURS ONE PIECE : rendez-vous chapitre 2 pour en connaître les modalités...!...!...!... Sinon, cet OS qui lance le défi: Sanji la Jambe Noire. Noire comme la nuit, les ténèbres, la mort. Une tige entre ses lèvres. S'en asphyxier, s'en délecter, s'en combler... Zoro x Sanji, toujours... Les personnages sont à Oda...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Ce jour, un OS que je veux dédicacer à Omya. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu attendre tes directives, l'inspiration est venue comme ça... et j'ai pensé à toi.**

**Puis elle est la gagnante du concours pour le fil rouge de "L'écueil des souvenirs"... le temps qui passe et le temps qu'il fait. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu.**

**J'espère aussi qu'il fera patienter Sanji-Mayu, je sèche un peu sur ta commande. Mais je vais trouver!**

* * *

**CIGARETTE ET MÉLANCOLIE**

Ce soir, ça riait, ça braillait dans la cuisine. L'alcool avait coulé à flots, le rhum avait échauffé les cœurs et engourdi les esprits.

Le maître-Coq était sorti sur le pont respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Des étoiles, un croissant de lune, le pauvre halo venant du hublot de son quartier général. Et il tanguait, ses pas roulaient mais rien à voir avec le tangage du bateau ou le roulis. Une légère ivresse, un verre de plus, un godet et il sombrerait dans une douce léthargie.

Il faisait frais, frissons réveillant la peau, la couvrant de petits monts.

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, l'alluma derrière le paravent de sa main puis insuffla profondément. Il ferma les yeux, goûtant, savourant ce tabac blond avec un léger soupçon d'orange. Son tabac préféré. Celui qui lui faisait tout oublier, tout apprécier, qui le calmait, le rassérénait.

Tenir la tige fumante entre ses doigts fins, en caresser du pouce le filtre soyeux, la faire danser devant sa vue rendue floue par l'alcool.

Une nouvelle bouffée mais le plaisir de la première était passé, l'attente avait été comblée, le manque avait été pallié. Une autre en tirant plus fort. Et une autre encore, plus vite, avalée, retenue dans ses poumons.

S'en asphyxier.

S'en délecter.

S'en combler.

S'en remplir le corps, tout du long, de sa bouche à sa poitrine puis la nicotine dans son sang, la laisser courir le long de ses veines, de ses artères. Partout.

Trouver dans cette drogue l'oubli. Le bien-être?

Les volutes de fumée sont bleutées, aspirées par le vent. Elles dansent, courent, s'envolent, se fondent dans la nuit dans un tourbillon.

Et le bout rougeoyant décrit des arabesques, il monte, descend, s'éclaire, s'illumine, une incandescence attisée par des lèvres fines puis les braises s'assombrissent, menacent de s'éteindre mais non, elles sont rallumées par un souffle, une brise de vent. Elles renaissent, toujours. Mais pour combien de temps? Car elles consument le papier blanc, le tabac blond.

Puis tout à coup, tout est fini, la clope a brûlé, juste un goût amer, le filtre en train de fondre. C'est dégueulasse!

Pichenette sur le mégot qui s'en va rejoindre les flots.

Le cuisinier appuie ses coudes sur le bastingage et pose son front contre ses mains jointes. Il écoute les vagues qui se brisent sur la coque, le vent qui fait claquer les voiles, le bois qui grince, ses amis qui rigolent et hurlent et crient et rient, encore.

La fête est légère alors pourquoi son cœur est si lourd?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi pas? Il n'est ni de bois ni de fer.

Il n'est qu'un homme.

Il n'a que dix-neuf ans.

Déjà dix-neuf ans.

Il est un homme.

Un pirate, un flibustier, un forban.

Il aime les cigarettes, l'alcool et les femmes.

Et se battre, se bagarrer, taper, frapper.

Des jambes de fer, entraînées tout au long des années, si dures, si fortes quand il vient à les enflammer.

Sanji la Jambe Noire!

Noire comme la nuit, les ténèbres, la mort.

Enflammée par les enfers eux-même.

Sanji le cuisinier cinq étoiles.

Sanji dont les mains sont plus précieuses que sa vie.

Si précieuses pour réaliser ses rêves.

Si précieuses qu'il n'a pas risqué de les abîmer.

Si précieuses qu'il aurait suffit que l'une d'elle arrête la lame. La lame qui avait répercuté un rayon de soleil. La lame qui s'était précipité sur un dos. La lame qui avait entaillé la chair, fait couler le sang. La lame argentée, souillée d'écarlate quand elle s'était retirée dans un bruit immonde. Un bruit de boue et de marécage. Un bruit inaudible alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il lui avait déchiré les tympans. Le cœur, les tripes.

Zoro s'était écroulé mais avant ça, il avait pourfendu son agresseur.

Son visage grimaçant, son bras plié en arrière, la blessure hors d'atteinte.

Même à ce moment, il avait hésité à mettre sa paume sur la plaie. Ce sang, cette chair ouverte, la peur de faire mal, encore plus. Pourtant la vie du Marimo était en jeu, pourtant...

La vérité? Il avait paniqué. Pourquoi? Comment? Parce que c'était lui.

Tout simplement.

Justement.

Merde!

Chopper avait dit que c'était sans gravité, le sabreur juste une égratignure. Comme d'habitude en somme. D'ailleurs il faisait la fête avec les autres en ce moment, vidant les tonneaux de rhum, trinquant, rigolant.

Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche.

Aucun, bordel! Il aurait dû, il l'aurait fait avant! Avant eux. Avant qu'ils ne deviennent amants.

Sanji chercha dans sa poche, en retira son paquet et un briquet.

Une clope. Une flamme. Une inspiration profonde.

Une tige entre ses doigts tremblants de froid, de honte, de chagrin.

Un bout rougeoyant, enflammé. Brûlant.

Qu'il presse sur la paume de cette main qui n'a rien fait, qui n'a pas aidé, pas sauvé. Rien!

Un léger grésillement, une odeur de viande brûlée.

Une douleur.

Une douleur qui permet à une larme de s'échapper, telle une clandestine qui traverse une frontière interdite. Une larme sans-papiers.

Une caresse dans ses cheveux?

Sanji a sursauté, il ne l'a pas entendu arriver, juste senti l'arrière de sa tête frôlé par le fantôme d'une main. Puis un torse qui se colle dans son dos, des bras qui encerclent sa taille.

Sous la surprise, la tige s'en est allée, laissée tombée sur le pont, elle continue à fumer, alimentée par un courant d'air qui la fait doucement rouler. Le cuisinier ne peut en détacher ses yeux, elle s'éloigne, le bout rougeoyant crépite, puis revient par un mouvement du bateau bercé par les vagues. Puis repart, cette blancheur qui se détache sur le bois sombre, ces braises qui n'éclairent qu'un territoire parcellaire.

Il la fixe car il n'a pas le courage de se retourner ou de parler. La tête basse, la gorge nouée.

Muet.

Paralysé, tétanisé.

Et ses mains glacées dont la brûlure tranche avec ce froid qu'il ressent dans tout son être.

Puis des lèvres chaudes, si chaudes dans son cou qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'en libérer l'accès en s'appuyant sur l'épaule derrière lui.

Les baisers sont légers, brûlants, humides, suivent sa jugulaire, montent et descendent, montent et descendent, tout du long. Puis vers sa nuque. Frissons.

Sa respiration s'accélère, laisse échapper des soupirs retenus par sa bouche entrouverte, libre de toute cigarette. Bouche offerte.

Une main ferme remonte de son ventre à son torse, glisse le long de sa gorge, de son menton. Une pression et il doit tourner son visage sur le côté, un peu en arrière.

Le baiser quémandé est offert. Les lèvres charnues se sont collées aux siennes, bougent, embrassent, enserrent sa lèvre inférieure puis repartent pour mieux revenir.

Chaleur, urgence, envie. Envie de lui insurmontable, implacable.

Demi-tour pour enrouler ses bras derrière la nuque, perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux verts ébouriffés, embrasser. Embrasser à pleine bouche. Baiser cette bouche, la presser, la violenter, y insérer sa langue.

Ce baiser est une fièvre, un virus, contagieux, pernicieux, capricieux.

Et les deux corps se pressent, s'excitent, les érections se frottent, gonflent, durcissent.

Sanji se sent soulevé de terre, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de la taille du sabreur, un réflexe, une convoitise, elles serrent pour l'emprisonner, ne plus le laisser s'échapper. Embrasser.

S'en asphyxier.

S'en délecter.

S'en combler.

Sanji la Jambe Noire.

Réminiscences encore plus noires.

Son dos. Le sang. La douleur. Non...

Alors il retrouve son aplomb, fait un croc en jambe, le fait tomber, ralentit sa chute.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Puis se plissent, paupières plus basses que la pupille quand le cuistot se déshabille au-dessus de lui dans des gestes brutaux et précipités.

Une poignée de secondes et il est nu, s'assoit sur les hanches encore vêtues, se frotte et plonge sur la bouche. Un baiser rugueux, impatient, pressant, impertinent.

Le froid de la nuit, il ne le sent plus, échauffé par les mains calleuses qui courent sur sa nuque, son dos, ses cuisses, ses fesses.

Il remonte le t-shirt blanc, sa main gauche se rappelle à lui mais il l'ignore. Il ignore la brûlure, la douleur, la trace humide qu'elle laisse derrière elle.

Il descend ses fesses le long des cuisses du bretteur, défait son pantalon qu'il baisse de quelques centimètres avec la ceinture et le boxer.

Le sexe dur et palpitant émerge, il s'en saisit sans douceur et en un geste l'engloutit dans sa bouche, tout entier. Zoro se cambre sous la sensation exquise de la gorge profonde. Puis s'essouffle sous les vas et vients du cuistot qui adopte un rythme de folie.

Sanji suce, aspire, lèche, presse les bourses. Vite. Fort.

Puis stop!

Il se traîne de quelques centimètres sur les genoux, reprend le membre du sabreur frustré et s'empale brusquement.

Il serre les dents, ferme les yeux. Attend.

Quand il les ouvre, Zoro le fusille du regard.

Le maître-coq sent les paroles acides et troublées arriver alors il ne lui laisse pas le temps de l'engueuler, il se soulève et se rabaisse le long de la hampe brûlante, plus vite, plus fort, plus loin à chaque fois. Bon stratagème, son amant ne peut que gémir, les yeux clos.

Il est si beau!

Sanji s'essouffle, perd le rythme, les pensées cohérentes, juste le plaisir. Il doit prendre appui des deux mains sur le torse sous lui, les bras tendus.

Il s'asphyxie.

Deux mains se posent sous ses fesses et le soulèvent légèrement, le tenant en équilibre à bout de bras et cette fois, c'est un bassin qui vient à lui et s'en éloigne, encore et encore.

Il prend son propre sexe dans sa main et se masturbe rapidement.

Son orgasme le submerge dans un cri étouffé, une cambrure.

Il s'en délecte.

Zoro continue ses coups de boutoirs, le cuisinier se sent épuisé, repose de tout son poids sur les muscles puissants qui ne flancheront pas. Il le sait.

Puis cette jouissance à l'intérieur de lui, qui réveille des sensations d'un peu plus tôt.

Il se sent comblé.

Il s'écroule sur son amant, leurs respirations sont haletantes. Leurs corps brûlants, brillants de sueur.

Tout se calme, s'apaise, leurs rythmes de cœur au diapason des clapotis de l'eau.

Puis Sanji sent son poignet gauche enserré et porté à la bouche de Zoro dont ce dernier embrasse la paume meurtrie. Alors il sait...

« Plus jamais ça, Cook! »

Soupire embarrassé, malheureux. Il se redresse mais toujours prisonnier de la douce étrave.

Nouveau baiser sur la paume, sur le poignet.

« Sanji, pour un épéiste, un coup dans le dos, c'est un déshonneur.

- Bordel, n'en rajoute pas! Frappe-moi mais n'en rajoute pas.

S'esquiver mais chose impossible, la prison est trop ferme.

- Mais si pour l'en empêcher, tu avais dû y perdre tes doigts, tes rêves, ce serait comme me tuer deux fois. »

Les yeux marines se perdent dans les orbes émeraudes. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que sa peau frissonne sous la brise. Alors il s'allonge sur lui, donne un baiser, tout en douceur, demande le droit d'entrer. Les langues se caressent dans une étreinte amoureuse. Saveurs de tabac et de rhum mêlées, avec un soupçon de sel. Une saveur marine.

Un baiser de pirates sur le pont d'un bateau voguant au gré du vent.

Des flibustiers seuls au monde, indifférents au reste du monde.

Des forbans bercés par les rires et les cris d'un équipage qui ignorait, qui ne savait pas. Ou qui s'en foutait.

Un baiser, une étreinte.

Le sujet est clos!

* * *

**Un soupçon de poésie, un texte hâché, comme une émotion qui n'a pas besoin de tous les mots.**

**Alors une petite review pour dire merci, un échange de mots, échange de bons procédés...**

**à tantôt!**


	2. CONCOURS ONE PIECE

**CONCOURS ONE PIECE**

.

Bonjour !

Ceci n'est en fait pas un deuxième chapitre mais un concours.

J'ai regardé un peu partout (forum, communauté...), le vide qui en résulte ne m'a donné que cette solution.

.

**Modalités: **

***** une fic en un ou plusieurs chapitres, peu importe le nombre de mots.

* Sur du_ One Piece _évidemment, peu importe les personnages mais pas de héros OC ou de Mary-Sue! (c'est mon concours! Je fais ce que je veux!) T_T

* Pairing de votre choix mais évitez de me faire un Zoro x Chopper!... Et les fans ici seront surtout pour du ZoSan ou du SanZo (peu importe, tant que ça s'emboîte!). Mais à vous de voir et d'assumer les jets de tomates! (moi, ce que j'en dis...) Mais Ace, Law, Nami, Luffy... Yaoï, yuri, amitié...

*Rating indifférent. (Dora l'exploratrice, c'est un autre fandom...)

* La phrase « je t'aime » ne doit y apparaître en aucune façon! (faîtes travailler vos méninges pour faire autrement! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!)

* Quelques mots imposés mais juste pour définir le ton de la fic:

**Blessure, douleur, bateau, sang, fièvre. **

(ils peuvent être remaniés, par exemple fiévreux)

* Malgré ces mots, ça peut être un texte drôle, pas de soucis. Ou très sombre, peu importe

* Essayez de vous faire corriger, les fautes ne pourraient que vous porter préjudice. Par contre, la vulgarité est totalement tolérée, sinon encouragée! C'est du One Piece, lâchez-vous!

.

**Prix:**

*** **Aucun? Sauf le fait d'avoir fait vivre ce fandom et montrer au reste du monde que nous, Francophones, sommes capables de nous dépasser! Et rigoler!

* Ceux qui concourent doivent s'engager à faire de la pub au gagnant, sur leur profil ou sur une prochaine publication!

* Je peux promettre un OS mais ce ne sera que du ZoSan! Alors si vous n'aimez pas, vous devrez vous contenter de ce qui précède. (et si vous trouvez que je frime, idem!) (ou que c'est nul, idem!)

.

**Jury:**

Nous serons cinq personnes et on votera d'après les règles du chapitre 3.

Bien-entendu, je suis hors-concours pour participer mais je vote.

.

**Date limite:**

*** **31 août 2013 (histoire entièrement postée à ce jour, dernier délais. Donc ne prévoyez pas 20 chapitres!) Bien entendu, vous publiez quand vous voulez, juste écrire au début du résumé: "concours", histoire que les lecteurs s'y retrouvent. Il n'y a pas moyen d'insérer de lien...)

Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que le délai était trop long mais on est en période d'examens, ensuite les départs en vacance, les jobs d'été... et s'il y a plusieurs chapitres, il faut que le dernier soit posté avant la date limite. Donc...

.

J'afficherai sur cette page tous les pseudos des participants. Envoyez-moi un PM pour que je vous inscrive.

**Communauté: _Pirates et flibustiers_**

Communauté créée! (première française, YEAH!). Bon, il vous suffit de cliquer sur "community" dans mon profil et une fois arrivé, vous cliquez en haut sur follow. ça vous indiquera les histoires postées par des alertes. Quand vous publiez, vous m'envoyez PM que je puisse insérer l'histoire (que vous aurez publié normalement sur votre profil). Comme ça, les fics seront regroupées. Et voilou!

**Revenez jeter un coup d'oeil de temps à autre, je rajoute des trucs au fur et à mesure des questions.**

_**Attention! Je me réserve le droit de refuser un texte si le français n'est pas un minimum correct ou si le sujet me parait trop glauque (un viol oui, un viol d'enfant, non!). Par contre, ce peut être un PWP ou tout ce que vous voulez. Dans le doute, faîtes-moi un résumé sommaire avec le pairing, je vous répondrai. **_

* * *

_Par contre, bande de sauvages, je vous signale que le premier chapitre est un OS, pas le meilleur du siècle mais une petite review, ça ne vous tuerait pas! Non mais! Vous n'êtes pas sympas! *yeux de Chibi-Nath*_

* * *

**JOUEZ LE JEU!**

**Faîtes du beau, du bon, du savoureux, faîtes-nous rêver!**

* * *

**Participants: Merci d'avance à vous!**

* Shinory

* Swordsgirljackie

* Meika-san

* BNN'SM-A

* Furyina

* RyuShyki

* Maud-Chan

* Soullakh

* Midona Pump'King R-Evans

* Vagabonde

* Jokykiss

* Sam-Elias

* MaeFanfic

* Shoku-Uki

* Louha-Chan

* ChocOlive Flamous

* Zexy D Heart

* Omya-Chan

* Linaelle

* Zozo-Kun

* Elowlie

* Mayuno


	3. CONCOURS Evaluation

**Grille d'évaluation du texte**

Bonjour!

Juste un petit mot pour vous décrire sur quels critères seront évalués les textes du concours.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**LE FOND**

*** Éléments obligatoires:**

Ce sont les mots imposés. Il serait bien de les mettre en gras pour qu'ils soient facilement identifiables.

Pas la phrase « je t'aime ».

Pas de héros OC ou de Mary-Sue (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, une héroïne inventée qui est plus forte que tous les Mugis et qui se fait le beau gosse à la fin! Je déteste!)

*** Français correct exigé:**

Orthographe, grammaire, syntaxe... Faîtes-vous aider si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous. Un texte bourré de fautes sera exclu du concours. (Bien-sûr, quelques-unes passent, on en fait tous)

*** Vocabulaire:**

Précis et varié. Faire attention à éviter les répétitions.

*** Ponctuation:**

Faîtes-y attention, c'est ce qui pose le rythme de l'histoire

*** Paragraphes:**

Texte aéré, bien coupé en paragraphes. On ne peut sauter de lignes sur le site alors n'oubliez pas d'insérer un signe pour bien délimiter chaque partie. Certains lisent sur des téléphones, moi sur un ebook, il n'y a rien de pire que des pavés de 20 lignes, on perd le fil. Donc revenez à la ligne le plus souvent possible!

* **Raiting:**

En cas de doute, mettez le plus élevé, comme ça, tout le monde est content.

**L'HISTOIRE**

*** Titre:**

Son originalité, sa pertinence.

*** Résumé:**

Je trouve que c'est un exercice difficile quand on ne veut pas risquer de dévoiler toute l'histoire. Faîtes au mieux, les miens ne sont pas un exemple. N'oubliez pas de mettre « CONCOURS » au début, histoire que je m'y retrouve quand je viendrai sur votre profil.

*** Histoire cohérente:**

Par exemple, ne mettez pas Brook sur le Merry. Puis il faut un début, un milieu, une fin.

*** Conclusion:**

Le mot de la fin, la chute...

*** Originalité:**

De l'histoire, du pairing,... Attention toutefois à ne pas en faire n'importe quoi. Un lemon Moria/Kuma, je ne vous garantis pas de le lire, y'a des limites à mon humour et au maintien de ma santé mentale!

*** Respect des personnages:**

C'est un concours One Piece, attention aux OOC, sauf si l'histoire est pertinente, par exemple dans le cas d'une UA.

*** Respect du cadre, de l'univers:**

Par exemple, ne décrivez pas Zoro en train de faire de la musculation avec des haltères gigantesques dans la vigie du Merry. Ce n'est qu'un nid de pie alors. Par contre, imaginer que Zoro et Sanji ont une chambre et ne font pas leurs galipettes au milieu du dortoir sur un hamac, c'est de loin envisageable!

*** Émotion:**

La façon dont vous nous faîtes entrer dans l'histoire, ce que nous ressentons en lisant, et surtout, ce que vous voulez qu'on ressente alors.

**CE QUI EST PERMIS **

*** La vulgarité:**

One Piece est un manga qui regorge d'insultes, de situations pas toujours très fines. Je n'ose imaginer (si... j'ose avec délice!) ce que Oda en ferait s'il nous intégrait du sexe!

*** Le sexe:**

Là, je sais que j'ai toute votre attention! Il peut être comme bon vous semble, doux, violent, SM, viol,...

Par contre! Je refuserai toute situation très limite (genre la description du viol d'un enfant!)

*** La violence:**

Torture, viol, combats... tout ce que vous voulez, on n'est pas chez les bisounours.

* **L'humour! **

Vous pouvez en faire une fic rigolote, pas obligé que ce soit dramatique. Ou un peu des deux.

**ATTENTION: Je suis en train de m'apercevoir d'un truc bizarre... Tout le monde mise sur le couple original! Je n'ai rien contre, le pairing n'est pas imposé mais vous le faîtes tous, ou presque! **

**Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'insister mais le but est qu'on vous lise, de vous faire connaître par des lectrices nouvelles et variées. Et du coup, l'originalité va se transformer en un joyeux bordel! (Et JE n'aurai pas de ZoSan?! HAHAHA!). Il y a des couples phares, certains manquent de bonnes fics, ou de bons yuri par exemple. Un Nami/Robin sera mieux accueilli qu'un... je sais pas quoi. Il y a même des personnages secondaires dont le nom ne me disait plus rien.**

**Vous faites comme vous voulez mais n'allez pas vous cracher en flammes tout seul.**

**Je connais OP sur le bout des doigts, si votre personnage est OOC, je le verrai, même si c'est un personnage secondaire. N'allez pas vous planter pour faire genre "je fais pas comme les autres" et en fait, si! **

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

_Voilà, j'espère avoir tout dit, comme d'habitude, je rajouterai des éléments s'ils venaient à manquer. Je vais demander à quelques personnes pour former un jury. Je ne sais pas combien on sera, je vous le dirai le moment venu._

_Je viendrai lire votre fic sur votre profil (donc prévenez-moi quand vous publiez, je ne vous ai pas tous en follows) et je vous demanderai alors la permission de l'intégrer à la communauté ou alors de vous refuser. Si c'est le cas, je vous en indiquerez le motif que vous aurez le choix soit de corriger, soit de vous désister. Faudrait vraiment que je lise une énormité ou alors un texte bourré de fautes. Je suis très ouverte d'esprit mais il faut bien que je mette des limites, mon nom représente la communauté et je ne laisserai personne le salir. (ce qui m'étonnerait, vous êtes trop choux mais on n'est jamais trop prudents! Ou trop parano!)_

_Par contre, j'aimerais au moins avoir votre pairing, histoire de voir avec ceux qui pourraient constituer le jury s'ils se sentent aptes. Ce n'est pas si évident si on n'aime pas certains couples de rester objectif. _

_Mon blabla a l'air assez pompeux et autoritaire mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Vous pouvez me contacter sans soucis par PM, j'adore papoter. En fait, j'essaie de faire les choses bien, je me mets la pression toute seule, je ne l'ai jamais fait ce genre de truc!^^_

_Pour cette évaluation, je me suis servie de documents sur le net. Je n'ai rien inventé, juste adapté à la fanfic._

_Je tiens à lancer un grand MERCI aux participants, d'ailleurs vous pouvez encore vous inscrire, je n'ai rencontré que des filles hyper sympas et ça fait chaud au cœur. Et bien-sûr, mes fidèles copinettes, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire combien ça me touche que vous jouiez le jeu!_

* * *

**_Par contre, j'espère que chacun aura l'amabilité de mettre une review à ses concurrents. Personnellement, j'en mettrai à chacun mais soyez sympas entre vous. C'est un partage, pas une course aux Oscars. Merci._**

* * *

_**Faîtes du beau, du bon, faîtes-nous rêver!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**JURY**

**%%%%**

Je suis très fière de vous annoncer les noms des membres du jury!

*** Hasegawa-Chwan**

*** Hinukoï**

*** Lisen-Chan**

*** Maxxi-X**

*** Nathdawn**

Nous sommes assez différents les uns des autres tant en choix de lectures que personnalités, ce qui permettra un jugement équitable et je l'espère pas trop difficile! (on y croit!)

Chacun vous laissera des reviews alors je compte sur vous pour leur faire bon accueil.

Vous pouvez sans doute tenter d'acheter leur vote, tout se monnaie dans la vie!

Par contre, je n'admettrai aucune parole déplacée à leur encontre (bien que je doute que ce soit le cas mais je préfère préciser). Ils sont assez sympas pour accepter de m'aider et ça leur prendra du temps alors un peu de respect et de savoir-vivre ne nuit pas!

* * *

**Messages de la TEAM Flibustiers! **(nom trouvé par Lisen, j'adhère, j'adore!)

Lisen-chan:

ON VA TOUT CASSER ! oups non c'est pas ça on va déchirer, la Team flibustier est dans la place *lève haut le poing, toute seule ça le fait pas trop mais bon..* sinon, moi on ne m'achète pas, soit j'aime, soit j'aime pas (ce qui est quand même dur, de ne pas me plaire s'entend) mais je ne suis pas corruptible alors pas la peine de venir inonder mes textes de review si ce n'est pas sincère. et pour finir, bizouilles ma mugichou

Donc merci à vous quatre (on va former une putain d'équipe!) et merci à tous les participants.

* * *

Nathdawn:

*Lève le poing aussi! Unis, même dans le ridicule!*

Je suis tout à fait corruptible, grâce à un gros chèque à mon nom (Nami, sors de ce corps). Ou si vous ressemblez à Zoro, là, inutile de publier, je vous déclare gagnant en l'échange de quelques faveurs! XD

Merci à tous et encore plus à mes pirates!

* * *

maxxi-X

Coucou mes chouchous ! Je voulais vous dire que, moi aussi, je suis corruptible ( par contre, je n'accepte que le liquide ). Plus sérieusement (a) : déchaînez votre imagination ! Merci à tous les participants et aux jurés !

* * *

hinukoi

Hey!  
La corruption marche bien par ici... Pour cause, a par Lisen-chan (faut bien une exception a la règle), ça marche sur tout le monde! Liquide, chèque ou tout autre moyen de payement sont acceptés! Si vous voulez pas payer, dites adieux a l'espoir de me corrompre, c'est tout ce qui marche chez moi. mdr  
Mis a part les plaisanteries, mercis aux participants, continués sur votre lancée! Et puis un grand merci a la team aussi (si on levé tous le poing, on sera un peu moins ridicule, non? *lève le poing*)  
bises

hinukoi

* * *

hasegawa-chwan

Yeaaah! *lève le poing*

Encore une folle dans le jury! Corruptible à souhait, les enchères sont ouvertes!

Sinon je suis pas chieuse, mais j'attends un minimum d'un texte et si ça me plaît pas, y'a pas moyen que ça change.

Un grand merci aux auteures qui se prêtent au jeux, je suis sûre qu'on aura de très bon écrit! Bonne chance à tous!

Hasegawa


	5. Palmares

**RESULTATS DU CONCOURS : **

**BIENVENUE AUX OSCARS DE LA FANFICTION**

**ooOOoo**

Pour commencer, un grand merci à tous les participants et participantes qui ont rendu ce concours fabuleux, merveilleux, excitant et qui ont causé, à nous jurés, une formidable migraine pour choisir parmi tous ces merveilleux textes.

Pour ne pas léser quiconque et pour récompenser chacun et chacune des efforts fournis, nous avons décidé de décerner des palmes en fonction de catégories comme pour les oscars.

Je ne vous fais pas plus languir et vous laisse découvrir les résultats. (Si certains les jugent farfelus, c'est normal, le jury l'est).

ooOOoo

* * *

.

***le meilleur résumé**

les nominés : "Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de Shoku Uki ; "A drop in the ocean" de Omya-Chan ; "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki

gagnant : RyuShyki

.

***le couple hétéro le plus original**

les nominés : "Amour, famille, mort" de Zozo-Kun ; "Amour et sacrifice" de Jokykiss

gagnant : Zozo-Kun

.

***le couple yaoi le plus original**

les nominés : "Voir au delà du noir" de Zexy D Heart ; "Un mal pour un bien" de ChocOlive Flamous

gagnant : ChocOlive Flamous

.

*** le plus bel univers **

les nominés : "Kokoro no tsunagari" de Vagabonde ; "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki ; "L'entre-monde" de Midona Pump'king R. Evans

gagnant : RyuShyki

.

*** la fic qui a nécessité le plus de recherches**

les nominés : "Kokoro no tsunagari" de Vagabonde ; "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki

gagnant : Vagabonde

.

*** le plus beau lemon**

les nominés : "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki ; "Of flesh and wounds" de Maefanfic ; "Un mal pour un bien" de ChocOlive Flamous; "L'échange" de SwordsgirlJackie

gagnant : Maefanfic

.

*** les presque achevées (à notre grand désespoir mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut...)**

les nominés : "Delenda carthago est" de Soullhakh ; "Un petit cock'tale" de Meika-San ; "Le démon né de thriller bark" de Louha-chan ; "Suicide game" de Mayuno

gagnant : Soullhakh

.

*** la plus sombre**

les nominés : "Amour et sacrifice" de Jokykiss ; "Voir au-delà du noir" de Zexy D Heart

gagnant : Zexy D Heart

.

*** la plus romantique**

les nominés : "A drop in the ocean" de Omya-Chan ; "Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de Shoku Uki ; "Rien n'est logique" de Sam-Elias

gagnant : Omya-Chan

.

*** la plus poétique**

les nominés : "Rien n'est logique" de Sam-Elias ; "Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de Shoku Uki ; "La pluie du purgatoire" de Shinory

gagnant : Sam-Elias et Shoku Uki (_ex aequo)_.

.

*** la plus drôle**

les nominés : "La plume de goncourt island" de Linaelle ; "L'échange" de SwordsgirlJackie ; "Quand Zoro et Sanji les enchainent" de Elowlie

gagnant : Linaelle

.

*** la plus originale**

Les nominés : "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki; "L'entre-monde" de Midona Pump'king R. Evans

gagnant : Midona Pump'king R. Evans

.

***le meilleur second rôle masculin**

Les nominés : "Points de sutures" de Furyina; "Amour & sacrifice" de Jokykiss ; "L'échange" de SwordsgirlJackie

Gagnant : Furyina (Law, sexy-man...)

.

***le meilleur second rôle féminin**

Les nominés : "Amour & sacrifice" de Jokykiss; "L'entre-monde" de Midona Pump'king R. Evans; "Kokoro no tsunagari" de Vagabonde

Gagnant : Jokykiss (Hancock, bouleversante)

.

***le meilleur centric**

Les nominés : "La pluie du purgatoire" de Shinory; "A drop in the ocean" de Omya-Chan; "Of flesh and wounds" de Maefanfic; "Un mal pour un bien" de ChocOlive Flamous

Gagnant : Shinory

.

***la plus belle prise de tête**

Les nominés : "L'échange" de SwordsgirlJackie; "Amour, famille, mort" de Zozo-Kun; "Rien n'est logique" de Sam-Elias

Gagnant : SwordsgirlJackie

.

***le meilleur du court**

Les nominés : "La pluie du purgatoire" de Shinory; "Quand Zoro et Sanji les enchaînent" de Elowlie

Gagnant : Elowlie

* * *

oooOOOooo

**Et les palmes d'Or, pour les categories OS et fics à chapitres :**

**Palme d'Or catégorie OS** :

"A drop in the ocean" d'Omya-Chan

_ex-æquo_ _avec_

"Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de Shoku Uki

.

**Palme d'Or catégorie fic à Chapitres** :

"Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki

oooOOOooo

**FELICITATIONS!**

.

_N'oubliez pas que chaque candidat s'est engagé à faire de la pub aux vainqueurs, sur son profil ou sur une publication... _

* * *

**.**

**Quelques mots du jury pour vous remercier de l'avoir torturé à tenter de vous départager:**

hasegawa-chwan

Salut la compagnie!

Donc voilà, c'est la fin de ce concours, oh combien sympathique mais aussi source d'emmerdements. Je vous dit pas le casse-tête pour choisir entre vous tous! Car dans chacune de vos fictions, il y avait quelque chose de bon à retenir, comme vous pouvez le constatez avec les catégories.

J'ai eu de très bonnes surprises avec certaines fictions, et un réel plaisir à vous lire.

Merci à tout les participants, à mes nouveaux amis du jury et à ma chère Nath!

* * *

Hinukoi

Merci à tous pour votre participation! Vous nous avez écrit des textes magnifiques, ça a été un plaisir de lire tout ça (beaucoup moins de vous départager comme tout était bien, mais bon, c'est notre boulot XD)

En tout cas félicitations à nos gagnantes et, encore une fois, merci à toutes et à tous pour votre participation !

bises

* * *

Lisen-Chan

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Les délibérations ont été longues, ont été mouvementées et surtout très drôles.

Grâce à ce concours j'ai rencontré des personnes super sympa, je vous adore mes petits chats ^^, j'ai lu des fics étonnantes, flippantes, enchantantes, des fics que je n'aurais pas lues sans le concours et que j'aurais regretté. Rencontré des auteures très gentilles, marrantes et sympa aussi.

Et rien que pour ça, je suis comblée.

Un gros merci à Nath d'avoir lancé ce concours, un grand merci à toutes et tous ceux qui ont participés, c'est génial.

Un grand bravo à nos finalistes qui ont bien méritées leurs palmes d'Or.

Et pour finir, je ne mords pas alors si d'aventure vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP j'y répondrais avec plaisir ^^

* * *

Maxxi-X

Salut à toutes et à tous !

D'abord, merci à vous pour avoir participé à ce concours ! J'ai pris un réel plaisir à lire vos fics. Bon, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de toutes les reviewer (désolé^^) mais sachez que je les ai toutes lues et trouvées intéressantes. Ça n'a pas été simple de vous départager ! Chaque auteur apporte sa touche perso et c'est ce qui rend ce site si sympa !

Ensuite, je voulais remercier les autres jurés pour nos "réunions" ^^. Je suis content que ce concours nous ai fait nous connaître !  
Et merci particulièrement à toi, Nathou, qui m'a gentiment invité à faire partie de ce super jury. Grâce à toi (et aux auteurs concurrents bien sûr ^^) j'ai pu découvrir des fics que jamais je n'aurais lues, et je serais passé à côté de quelque chose !

Encore merci et félicitation aux vainqueurs et aux autres aussi !

* * *

Nathdawn

Hé bien pour une première, pas de fausse modestie, je suis très fière de ce concours! Les débuts ont été laborieux, décidé sur un coup de tête mais je ne regrette pas.

Je manque de mots pour remercier pleinement chaque participant, ce fut un bonheur de vous lire, vous rencontrer, papoter et sans lui, je n'aurais pas fait de fabuleuses rencontres ni lu des fics jugées improbables mais oh combien magnifiques. Et je tiens à souligner le fair-play entre tous.

Félicitations aux gagnantes, amplement méritées, j'ai eu le coeur en flammes de vous lire toutes les trois.

Et surtout un grand merci à mes Mugis du jury, vous avez été des amours, de vrais pirates dans les débats et encore plus forbans dans nos rigolades. Nous sommes unis à jamais grâce à notre secte!^^

Et pour le prochain concours... NOOOON, je suis vannée!

Merci encore pour ces joies, ces larmes, ces émotions, et s'il vous plait, continuez à nous faire rêver...

A tantôt...

* * *

**Et pour ceux qui me connaissent bien, vous ne serez pas étonnés que je demande de gentilles reviews pour tous les participants à cette belle aventure. Et pourquoi pas votre avis sur ce concours improvisé qui n'avait d'autre but que faire partager quelques bouts de rêves.**

**Allez, reviewez... Echanges de bons mots, échanges de bons procédés... **


End file.
